


OPINIONS

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is not amused, is being assertive with Dean, and Dean has some opinions. <br/>Dean's mindset in a certain scene in the Good God, Y'All episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OPINIONS

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is not amused, is being assertive with Dean, and Dean has some opinions.   
> Dean's mindset in a certain scene in the Good God, Y'All episode.

OPINIONS

 

Castiel leaned in close to Dean, personal space issues ignored. 

“I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself.” 

Castiel was not entirely friendly at that moment and Dean’s mind flashed back to the dark of the kitchen in Bobby’s house that night. That night the angel threatened that he could send Dean back to Hell. Just a few seconds ago Dean had joked about God being on tortillas, but he wasn't feeling particularly amused just now. Not with the angel so close, not with the angel making very sure that Dean knew what Castiel was willing to do to help them. 

Dean’s opinions? He would most certainly keep them to himself. Especially his opinion about the warm breath on his face, on his lips. And his opinion about the electric-sky aura that seemed to surround the angel. Also his opinion about Jimmy Novak’s cologne, that would apparently never wear off as long as Castiel kept his vessel pristinely in the shape in which he had taken it.

Dean most particularly had no opinion whatsoever about the twist of heat in his stomach at the nearness of the assertive being in his personal space. 

And although he was reluctant to do it, Dean finally handed over the amulet Sam had given him so long ago, that amulet he had never taken off. 

Because Castiel, angel of the Lord, asked for it.


End file.
